


Mysterion: Rise of the Dark Shadows

by SeaSaltFreckles



Category: South Park
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biblical References, Blood and Gore, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Graduation, Slow Romance, Vigilantism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSaltFreckles/pseuds/SeaSaltFreckles
Summary: I haven't died in years, I grew up living a pretty peaceful life as a car shop owner. However my life has suddenly taken a left turn for the craziest. Mysterion must return. I need to find out why these invisible demons are attack South Park and why these dreams won't stop torturing me. But most of all....I need to find out why I am immortal once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm starting a new story that I've been wanting to write for the last couple of months. I haven't abandoned my other fic but this one I had more inspiration to write. Also this is gonna be a whole Kenny/Kyle story but there will be hints and scene of Kenny/Butters. Oh and just to let you know, Kenny is the bottom in this cause yeah... This is gonna be a long one hopefully. Alright well please enjoy!

I was only a kid, one who hadn’t even made a mark on the world. I had friends yes but at that age none of us figured we would stay friends. It even took me a whole month to learn their names well….and learning how to talk. Nonetheless I was in kindergarten with Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski. It was the fourth of July and we got some fireworks. We didn’t really think anything bad could happen and neither did our parents so they sat inside drinking and partying. Little did they know by the time mine had gone off so did my head. It was at that moment I woke up to the present. It was also when they nightmares began. I’ve had dreams like these every night for the past two months. 

At first I thought nothing of them. I figured it was just my conscience trying to remind me that for years I have lived a tortured life of death and rebirth at least once a week. However ever since high school started my deaths have decreased and I don’t have to live every day in constant fear. Another thing I noticed about the dreams they seemed to follow me in age. I started at my first death I ever experienced and so far I’ve reached the beginning of my middle school years. I can’t sleep. I can hardly stay awake during work. My life is taking an unexpected left turn.

“McCormick!” I jumped out of my seat as I snapped back into reality from my day dreaming. Looking up and recollect my surroundings. I’m at a bar in a booth with Cartman sitting next to me and Kyle and Stan in front of me. They’re all staring at me confused.

“Oh uh,” I smile slightly and scratch the back of my head. With the lack of sleep I’ve been falling in and out of day dreaming at random times.

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Kyle raises an eye brow and takes a drink of his beer. 

“I’ve been having trouble sleeping that’s all.” I look down at my drink and see my glass of jack is almost gone. Cartman was the one who planned out this night, strangely. We’ve all reached the age of 26 and since we all have big jobs it’s become a difficult task trying to plan a night out together. Eric Cartman now owns a business of his own, Kyle is a still going to college to be a lawyer, and Stan is a meteorologist. As for me I own my own car shop downtown. When my mother and father divorced my mom got a real job and started to support me even though I didn’t go to college. So she helped me out with started up a business.

“Dude you looked like you were already shitfaced when you got here!” Stan chuckled while taking a bite of a mozzarella stick. I could feel Cartman glaring at Stan for that. After all he did order than and fatass does love his food.

I shrug and call over to one of the waitress for refill. “I’ll be fine especially after tonight. Maybe with a couple of drinks I can get some actual sleep.”

Cartman nudges my arm and chuckles. “What, got to many whores sleeping over?” All of my life Cartman has assumed I sleep with ever set of tits I see but in all reality girls just don’t please me anymore. I’ve dated around for years but no one has ever caught my eye so I don’t keep anyone around. In fact, lately I’ve noticed a couple of guys here and there. I’ve always been bisexual but never really acted upon my sexual desires expect for on Butters, once. Butters and I were great friends during high school and after he told me he would be joining the air force he and I celebrated. One thing lead to another and we ended up making out. I think that’s what made his departure so rough. He didn’t judge me or even comment on it.

“Fuck off fatass,” I scoff just as the waitress shows up. She hand me my drink and offers Cartman another order of mozzarella sticks. He takes it without question. Sometimes I really wonder if he just brings us out so he can wave his money around. “Anyway, so Kyle how’s school going?”

“About as you’d expect...” The redhead sighs and pinches the brink of his nose. “It’s taking forever just like my dad said. Not to mention I just want to tell my mom to fuck off. She won’t stop calling and I’m about to go nuts but hey that’s life.”

“Wow, depressing.” Cartman mutters. “My business has finally started to rocket up in Denver so I’m thinking of moving up there here pretty quick.”

We all have the same looks on our face when looking at Cartman. “Dude, no one asked you.” Stan finally says.

“Ay!” Cartman stops when the waitress returns with his mozzarella sticks. That shuts him up for a good while. 

I take a quick shot of my drink and sigh. The music is blaring in Skeeter’s bar and the cigarette smoke is hovering above us. For me, it’s calm and relaxing. With my constant dreams I can’t help but feel on edge 24/7. It’s been so long since I last died but even then I know that when I get relaxed and feel invincible a truck comes rampaging through the wall and I wake up the next day. That’s only one of the ways I think I will die next. There are hundreds and I’m pretty sure I wrote a list at one point.

“Wendy won’t leave me alone about knocking her up.” Stan sighs. “I just know man, I want marry her and have kids with her but I feel like I haven’t done anything with my life.”

“Dude, you’re a meteorologist and you already have a great house.” Kyle said putting his arm on his shoulder. “Think about all the things we’ve done together as a group and then tell me why you haven’t popped the question or popped a baby in the oven.” 

We all four looked up in wonder and start remembering all that we’ve done. We’ve been kidnapped by aliens, played a world changing game of dungeons and dragons (and Skyrim and Game of Thrones blah, blah, blah), saved the world as superheroes….wow we’ve really done a lot with our lives as just children alone.

“Your silence speaks volumes.” Kyle lifts his drink and smirks.

“I’ll drink to that,” I lifted my drink to him the same time both Cartman and Stan did and with a clink we downed our drinks. The first drink barely hit me and honesty I don’t feel as drunk as I can be. I order a couple of more drinks with Kyle and Cartman. Stan stopped drinking a while back with the excuse of having to work tomorrow on a Saturday. Other than Kyle neither Cartman nor I want to pick a fight with Stan.

Kyle tried to pry but by his stutter I could tell he was already getting drunk. “Uh Kyle, why do you seem more of a lightweight that normal?” I ask seeing that he’s only drank one whole beer and a half of one.

“If you want the honest truth I haven’t drank since the last time we had some taste test with Cartman.” His cheeks slowly turn pink and he tries to hide his slight hiccups he has. Thinking back the last time we drank together we had a taste testing session with Cartman for one of his new drinks. We all got so drunk all fell asleep in the living room.

“Dude that was like 4 months ago, what you don’t have parties at college?” Cartman gawks at the redhead.

“No there always some kind of party but keeping my grades up it’s a hard enough task without stupid parties getting in my way.” He took another drink of his beer.

Stan pulled out his phone and sighed. “Look I had a great time tonight we should plan some more ‘great adventures’ but I have to get back to Wendy.” He paid his part of the bill and waved off. Soon after Cartman too left but he left his bill with us, jackass.

“So Kenny….have you spoke with Butters lately?” I look over to Kyle and see he’s started to calm down from his drunken state. Either that or he’s even more drunk and has hit his sloppy lazy phase. When it came to me and Butters I never told anyone about it, I knew it would cause more trouble than it’s worth but Kyle was very open when I cried in front of everyone as he left. Cartman called me a pussy and Stan just looked at me weird but Kyle actually asked how I was.

I sigh and check my phone to see if I have any messages from him. My phone is blank and slowly dying. “Not since last week, he said he was doing great but really misses South Park.”

He didn’t answer and just looked away. “How about you, are you doing alright?”

I fake a smile and laugh. “Kyle, I’m fine I miss him but it’s not like it was going to be long-term.” Maybe if Butters wasn’t leaving the next day something could have happened but even then it would have been a bang and go. I’m not really cut for a longer term relationship with either a guy or a girl. I like going around and meeting all the different people I sleep with. 

“Well you just seem lonely…” His green eyes are directed straight at me. He looks serious and worried. Kyle and I aren’t as close as Stan and him are but over the years we’ve grown closer and closer with the constant texting and lunch breaks we get. My work is pretty close to the college so once in a while Kyle would walk down during lunch. Usually he’s study but I’ve bought him the occasional pizza or drink. 

“I’m fine, I have Simon after all.” Simon in my dog, I got him two years back when he was abandoned by his mother. He was the runt of a Malamute Wolf mix family and was left out in the woods behind my house. He was dying and I have a soft spot for all animals. I brought him back to full health and kept him. Though he’s still probably smaller than his siblings he’s still big and fluffy. His amber eyes are only matched by his black brown and white mixed fur. 

Kyle smiled and checked his phone. “So I’m wanting to head out but Stan was my ride would you mind giving me a ride?” 

“Sure,” I pay the bill and help Kyle out of his seat. He can walk find but I make sure to stand next to him just in case. Just as I we were walking out I noticed someone sitting in the booth behind us. They had a black cloak on that covered their entire face and reached down to his ankles. His hands laid out on the table grasping each other with such a professional look to them. On one of his figures he had a pure black ring with a red gem in the middle. 

I knew he looked sketchy and maybe I should have told someone about him but I kept walking out and lead Kyle to my truck. We both hope into the pickup and start heading towards his apartment. I look behind us and I can already sense trouble. That guy really rubbed me the wrong way and he didn’t even do anything; he was just sitting there. 

Over the years South Park has grown immensely. The residential area has grown so large that we can only walk to our friends’ houses, if they haven’t moved. There’s also a lot more stores compared to back then. It takes a good long trip to get to Kyle’s apartment but I don’t mind, I like driving. Kyle is already passed out next to me. Just as I was about to turn off Main Street cops with their lights and sirens blaring come racing past me. There were about 4 of them and following close behind were two ambulances. They looked like they were heading back the way we came. After they passed me a chill ran down my spine. Things are always going wrong in this town so it shouldn’t have bothered me but it did.

I pulled into Kyle’s apartment complex and parked in front of his building. I shook his shoulder lightly trying to walk him up. “Kyle, we’re here.”

He opens his eyes lightly and turns to the window. “Damn…” The redhead sits up and pulls out his keys from his pocket. “Thanks for the ride man, I owe you one.” I give him a fist bump and make sure he gets up to his apartment. He’s slow going up the stairs but at least he looks stable enough to pass out on the couch and not the floor. I drive off once I see the door shut and turn up the radio. The station is playing some classic ACDC so I start blaring and head banging to the song TNT. I don’t listen to a lot of today’s music but I listen to a shit ton of classic rock. I’d like to blame my dad for that but honestly that’s the only good thing he’s raised in me. 

The road I started taking to my house was dark ad lonely. It was snowing but not any harder than normal. It’s always snowing in South Park, even in the summer it’s usually snowing. Tonight’s its very somber, it’s Friday night and it seems like everyone’s already asleep or is hiding. Granted it is 2 in the morning but even them I’ve found at least some high schoolers hanging out down the streets. Right now it’s only me in the snow listening to classic rock down an empty street.

Just as the song end I noticed a black shadow in the middle of the road. I curse and hit the brakes trying avoiding it. I veer my truck to the side naturally but still end up hitting it with the passenger side door. It rolls along the side and hits the ground behind me. I curse even more and turn off the car all together. My small buzz flew out the window the minute I saw it in the road. Did I kill it?

I rush over to the shadow trying to keep calm but when I see how big it is I begin to worry. It’s definitely not an animal but it looks like it could be a really tall male. Just as I was about to get actual details in view the above street lights all burst into sparks. I cover myself from any broken glass but nothing hit me. When I looked back to where the shadow was the lights began to slowly turn back on. The creature was gone, like it was never even there. 

I take in a big breath and look around to see if maybe I could spot it in the reflective snow. The lights were fine, and it looked like there was just a short circuit. However the fact that it sounded like they shattered I highly doubt that was what it was. My heart is rushing but seeing as the creature was gone I start calming down at the fact that it was in good enough shape to run off.

“Motherfucker,” I look back to my truck and see the passenger door was completely crushed inward. The window was cracked as well and the door was sitting out of place. The door was replaceable along with the window but I knew this was gonna be a pain in the ass to explain to anyone what happened. “Fucking fantastic,” I sigh and pull my hair.

‘Whatever, I’ll deal with it tomorrow.’ I tell myself. I get in the car and start it. I can hear through the seal in the door that it’s come apart as well. Now I have to listen to the wind while driving home. I repeat my previous thought about handling it tomorrow in my head the whole way home. After pulling into my driveway I get out to check the truck. I live in a cheap one bedroom rental house that honestly has too big of space for how much it’s worth. Nonetheless I love it. It’s well taken care of and has a big enough yard for Simon to constantly run around in and play.

After I get out the car I lock the driver side and head over to the passenger side. With the my phone’s flashlight I notice the paint a little shipped and it looks like something really heavy rolled along it. I started to think of all the possibilities of what it was that I hit but everything I think of makes me worry more. It could have been a deer or a bear but the one that I can’t get over is the option that it was a human. I try ruling out why it can’t be a human but my two ideas are the height of it and the way it ran off without me noticing. I’ve seen pretty tall and fast people but the two combines are a bit tough to come by unless you’re Craig Tucker. Like his dad, he stands up to 6’7” and use to play baseball. He was the varsity captain and was the fastest on the team with Stan right behind him.

I sigh once again and repeat it again. ‘I’ll deal with it tomorrow.’ I lock the passenger side and head up to the door. Simon’s already sitting waiting at the door for me. I hear him shuffle to his feet as I begin to unlock the door. When he sees me he starts to pant and wag his tail in excitement. “Heya buddy!” His low bark echoes along the wall so I shut the door behind me and started petting him. His long hair is soft and recently brushed from the groomers this morning. Getting on my knees he stands to be my height so when I do he starts licking my face for the alcohol I’m sweating out.

He barks and twirls in front of me. “Alright boy it’s late so let’s feed you and get to bed alright?” Simon gives a small bark in response and starts leading me to his food bowl. I grab a cup full and a slice of cooked bacon in the fridge and throw it into the bowl. I check my phone again to see both the time and wonder if Butters is going to text me. It’s late so I know he won’t but I still always turn my volume to the highest level in case anyone needs me. 

I lock the front door and kick off my shoes in the living room and head to my bedroom. I don’t feel like I’ve drank at all and it’s probably because of the adrenaline when I hit that thing. However I’m feeling both hot and a little dizzy. I look into the kitchen to see if Simon’s done eating yet. He wasn’t so I turned off the lights and start undressing. I want to sleep but I feel like I can’t, knowing that I will have another nightmare. I’m not drunk enough to just have a good sleep but even then that was just a theory I had.

I can’t help but also think about the guy as the bar and the thing that I hit. My gut keeps trying to tell me they’re connected but I don’t want assume something that could mean nothing. I also have no evidence other than a coincidence. I’m smarter than that. I jump when Simon pushes the door open and jumps on my bed. I’ve always let him sleep on my bed since it kept him quiet as a puppy. Though he was a rebellious pup, over the years he’s calmed down. He crawls up to my arm and lays with his back to me and looks out the window. It’s still snowing but the moon keeps peeking out behind the clouds.

I start to slowly fall asleep but as I was almost out Simon growls and makes me jump right up reaching for my hand gun. Unwillingly I stop reaching for it when I see someone leaned against my doors frame. He’s tall…like 7’ tall. He’s leaned over very casually and it looks like he’s staring at me. I try to ask who the hell he was but nothing comes out. It’s like someone is holding my voice in their hand. I can feel myself sweating and shaking in place. I feel powerless and like someone have frozen me in place.

Just as I was about to try and call for help, his eyes begin to glow a deep red and it spread through his entire eye socket. Everything disappears and I shoot up from my bed. I just woke up from a nightmare…I think. I’m sweating and still shaking in place. The door is shut and the lights are all out. Other than Simon it’s just me. I calm down and lay back down. Why is my life suddenly changing like this? I hate change but I still can’t figure out what’s changing. I shut my eyes once more and try to forget the bad vibe coming from the door. 

I slept pretty good that night…there was no nightmare only peaceful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at my desk gently chewing on my nail staring at my truck. This morning, I woke up prepared to start trying to fix my passenger door. However, when I got up I had to keep my heart from bursting after seeing the damage that was once there was completely gone. My once cracked window was completely fine and the paint was almost new. I was shaking and it took everything in my power to calm down without trying to take a couple of shots before hand. I haven’t stopped staring at it since I got to the shop.

“Thanks Tom, last night at the South Park Theater a reported attack had occurred that left 3 people with minor injuries and one couple in critical condition.” I finally snap out of my stare and turn up the volume on the small T.V. I bought it after Stan harassed me about watching the news but even then I only put it on for background noise. “During the midnight showing of Guardian of the Galaxy 2 a middle aged man began crying out in pain, after numerous people offered to help he supposedly grabbed a man by the neck and threw him across the room, witness’s say. The man went on a rampage and began pulling chairs from the ground and throwing them at people. Police were forced to use force to bringing the man down but not before he destroyed the entire theater.”

I scoff to myself and shake my head. “Fucking bath salts…” I try to tune out the news but I can’t shake it off.

“Witnesses have also claimed that during the attack the man was covered in a black thick liquid. None of this has been confirmed by officials but they have confirmed that the man is now in custody and is to be trialed soon.” The lady finished the story and moved onto sports, I turned it off and sighed. The news always makes me depressed. The world is always fucked and it never gets better. You could beg, pray and plead for some kind of world peace but it will never truly happen.

“Oh good you’re here,” I jump looking up to the door and see Kyle standing at the door. He’s holding two cups of coffee and his bag hanging off his shoulder.

“Oh uh, hey dude.” I wave to him and pat the stool next to me. “No school today?”

“Nah,” The redhead hands me one of the cups and sits down. “I need to study and my roommate won’t turn down his fucking MTV.” He pulls out his textbook and a binder. “Stan’s at work and my parents will just do my homework for me so I came to you.”

I smile and take a sip of my black coffee. “Well glad to know I’m your last choice.” I nudge his arm slightly and he only chuckles. Kyle always comes over to study or do homework. I have Wi-Fi which is a plus and I’m quiet about my work especially with my music being blasted in my headphones. “Dude, did you hear the news earlier?”

“Yeah it’s all over Facebook too,” Kyle scratches the back of his head. “People are saying the guy was possessed or something. Not to mention there’s a rumor that he’s not in custody and the cops had to shoot him dead.”

I shiver in my seat. “Yeah but now-a-days that’s what news is; rumors.” 

The redhead shrugged. “Maybe we can ask Stan about it, it may not be his kind of story but even then I’m sure he knows more than what they tell us.” I nod in response and turn my head back to my truck. 

In the back of my mind I can still see me hitting that shadow and checking the door to see the damage. It’s a memory that’s as clear as day. But that’s not the only thing repeating in my head. I keep hearing a voice repeating; ‘This is gonna be fun,’ and ‘Shhh this is only the beginning.’ The voice is unrecognizable and I can’t place when I might have heard this. It’s a man’s voice I know that but it’s low and haunting.

I get up out of my seat and start checking the engine on the truck. I really have nothing to do for now but checking my truck is usually what I do when I’m bored. Time passes very fast and with my headphone in, I can’t really tell. It takes a kick to the leg for me to crawl out from under the car. Kyle stood by my legs pointing at his ears. I take out my headphone and raise an eyebrow.

“Would you like to go get some lunch with me?” He crosses his arms and taps his foot. It looks like he’s been standing there for a while.

“Depends, where we going and who’s paying?” I lean back against the front of the truck.

He glares at me and purses his lip. “Dude I can’t really afford for the both of us, but we can go eat at Denny’s or something.” I know Kyle struggles with money especially since he’s so stubborn and doesn’t take handouts even when they’re from his parents.

“Alright how about I treat you today and you pay me back sometime.” I shrug. 

I expected him to decline and start yelling at me about how he doesn’t need money and how he’s an independent man and whatnot but he doesn’t and shakes his head. “Alright but just this one and don’t tell Stan he’ll just get pissed.” 

I nod and finish up my small tune up. Kyle grabs all of his stuff and hopes into the car. I put up a sign on the front door that says ‘gone for lunch.’ I open up the garage and started heading down town. The last couple of time Kyle and I ate lunch together he paid. Unlike Stan, Cartman and I, Kyle doesn’t have the time to get a job. He’s always busy with school and homework and just by his weight you can see the toll it’s taking on him. Under his green eyes are dark rings and his hygiene has been declining. Not to mention I’ve noticed he hasn’t change his clothes in while.

While driving down the road I can’t help but ask. “Kyle, are you sure you want to be a lawyer?” I regret asking the minute he turns to me.

“Of fucking course I do!” He shouts and glares at me. “Why in the hell else would I spend 7 to 8 years of my life trying to become something I don’t want to be?”

I shrug and lean against the window. “Look dude, just like how you were worried about me and Butters, for whatever reason, I’m worried about your health; mental and physical.”

The redhead sighed and fell back in his seat. “I know dude, I’m just so stressed all the time.” His voice was sincere, that was the scary part. Kyle was the most hardheaded of us all, even more than Cartman. He never confesses to anything that’s this obvious. “I barely eat, sleep or drink anything. My roommate is always partying and bringing friends over to the dorm keeping me up late at night. Not to mention the damn board wouldn’t give me a new one…at least the years almost over with and I can get a place to by myself.”

“I didn’t know you wanted to move out.” I look over to him; he’s staring out the window looking at the snow covered mountains.

“Like Stan, you probably would have offered me the spare bedroom.” He chuckled slightly and took out his phone. “Beside, living alone might be good for me. I can get a dog or cat like you did or hell maybe I can actually take someone home one night and get laid.”

I laugh to myself and see he’s being serious. Last I checked Kyle doesn’t really date at all. The last time I knew he was actually with someone was in middle school when he dated Bebe. At first it was pretty great until Bebe discovered her interest in Clyde again and cheated on Kyle. The next day Kyle was completely fine. It devastated Bebe and she called him a heartless asshole. Clyde tried to fight him but Kyle just kept walking away. Soon it faded away but not without a trail of tears left behind. It ended when Bebe confessed in front of the entire school what she did. Clyde broke up with her and she was shunned for a good chunk of the school year.

“Get a dog. He can be Simon’s buddy.” I love living with just Simon, it makes it a whole lot easier to come home and relax. He’ll sit and watch Netflix with me and it’s a simple as feed, brush, take out and clean up. Not to mention he doesn’t like to go one runs and play at the parks. Now if Kyle has a play buddy for him I can just come over and let them play.

“But a cat can take care of itself, and I don’t have to potty train him.” Kyle made his point. When I looked over to his phone I noticed he was already on one of the shelter sights.

“Well yeah but cats don’t always like to play. They have moods.” I say. “I mean look at Mr. Kitty, he was annoying as all shit and would chose when you could play with him and not.” 

“Yeah but he was Cartman’s cat so naturally he was a lot like him. Also now that I think about it I’d hate to get you back into cheesing.” I glare at him and punch his arm. We pull into the Denny’s parking lot and head inside but not without me taking another glance at the passenger door. Nothing, it’s still normal like nothing happened.  
“Hiya boys, long time no see!” We’re greeted by a familiar redhead sitting behind the counter. Red grabs two menus and steps out from behind the counter. She’s a tall redhead with her hair braided to the sided and an apron wrapped around her hips. 

“Hey Red, good to see you,” I wave and smile politely. 

“Hey there, two please.” He gently waves to her and holds up two fingers. 

“No problem, follow me.” She walks down the hall to one of the booths. She has a very slender body and walks like a model. During our high school years we ranked the girls from hottest to ugliest and Red took the cake easily. She was a bit of a tomboy but damn she knew how to dress and have fun. She went to all of the parties and usually always ended up with someone at the end of the night. The girls all considered her a slut but we changed their minds after that list. I think I slept with her once but that night is a blur all together.

She set’s us at the booth and winks at us as she walks off. “Damn she’s still as hot as she was in high school.” I chuckle.

“Yeah I guess so.” Kyle watches her leave and gets back on his phone. “Alright I think I’ll get a dog but it’s gotta be a puppy so I can actually train him.

“Good choice but dude you need to get out of the dorm before you make that decision.” I scan over the menu and pick out a juicy burger.

“Yeah I know but that’s like two week away.” He set his phone down and looks over the menu as well.

“Okay let me ask you something, have you been saving money for a rental place for a while now?” I ask and lean on the table.

“Yeah, I started at the beginning of the year.”

“So I assume that means you have enough money and already have a place picked out.” 

“Sorta, I have a place that I want but who knows if I’ll be able to get it.” He shrugged. 

Just as I was about to reply Red returns with a note pad and a pen. “Alright, what can I get you?”

“Dr. Pepper for my drink and a cheese burger well done with fries.” She writes down my order and turns her head to Kyle who’s still looking at the menu.

“I’ll take water and a build-your-own with scrambled eggs, bacon, and wheat toast.” The two of us hand her the menus and she struts off. “Anyway, I’ve had my eyes on this place for a while. It’s a lot like your place, cheap but well-kept and it’s a one bedroom. The backyards not to big but it has a garage.”

“But you don’t own a car.” I raise my eye brows.

“Not yet but until I finish school I won’t be leaving the place so I’ll have room for my car.” He grabs his phone and pulls up a couple of pictures of the house. It’s nice and has a huge bedroom and the kitchen looks like it was refurbished recently.

“Nice choice but try to not rush your way into the place, you have enough on your plate right now.” Red comes back and hands us our drinks.

“So how’s it been you two?” She leans on the table and looks at us.

“Pretty good,” I answer. “Kyle and I were just now talking about the place he wants to move to.”

“Oh you are still living in a dorm room or something?” Looking back to see if anyone needed any help and decide to slide next to me.

“Yeah and honestly it’s the most annoying thing I’ve experienced yet.” He set his hands in his pockets and leans back against the booth.

“Roommate that bad? When I was in college I got to be roomed with Annie Knitts. She may not look the part but she’s a real party girl so we got along great.” She looks down at the table and gently smiles.

“You went to college Red?” I asked.

“Yeah you didn’t know? I went for two years then dropped out because my dad said he would pay anymore. So I’m working off my debts.” She has a bit of pride in her tone of voice.

“Oh wow, I’m sorry.” Kyle frowned.

“Nah, it’s okay. This is my first job; I’m taking a couple of class for nursing right now. Payed by me.” She smiled and got up. “Well I better go help around, it was good talking guys, and I’ll have your food right out.”

We waved her off and waited. Kyle got on his phone and started texting someone. Probably Stan since they never stop texting. I pulled out my phone and saw Butter’s sent me a text. ‘Hey Ken, sorry I haven’t text you in a while. Things are great and there’s a chance I’ll be visiting South Park soon. I’ll give you more info on that later, gotta go. See ya!’ I smile slightly and send a smiley face back.

“Ooh I see that smile, get a message from Butters?” I look up and see Kyle smirking at me. I roll my eyes and ignore him. “Don’t ignore me you haven’t smiled like that since the last time I saw you guys talking.”

“Dude, chill you act like we’ve been dating for years. Besides other than that kiss nothing else happened.” I lean on my arm and check my Facebook.

“Okay that may be, but when he left you cried and yeah I know you told me why but still dude…it seems like you’d be happier if something did happen.” 

I look away from him and sigh. “Okay yeah I do, but look Butters and I were friends before that happened. So yeah I miss him, whatever, doesn’t mean anything. It’s like you and Stan, you guys miss each other when you don’t talk in a while but you don’t see me trying to set you guys up.”

“Yeah but I didn’t kiss Stan the day before he left for military school.” He smirks.

I roll my eyes and Red brings us our food. Kyle licks his lips and grabs the Tabasco sauce. He dribbles it all over his eggs and puts a bit on the hash browns as well. 

“God, why are you so obsessed with Tabasco sauce?” I ask.

“Blame Stan, ever since high school it’s all I ever eat.” He laughs and takes a big bite of his eggs. 

I look down at my burger and take a huge bite into it. I haven’t had this great of a burger since my dad last cooked. I haven’t seen my father since I graduated high school. During my last bit of high school my mother and father finally divorced and went their separate ways. My dad found himself in Texas while my mom stayed here for Karen. She got a job and fixed up the house and helped me start my business. As for my dad, I have no fucking clue. I honestly don’t care anyway.

“Dude, this burger is great.” I laugh and grab the ketchup for my fries.

“George, stop!” Someone shouts from behind me. I turn around to look behind me and see a woman stand out of her chair backing away with her hands up in defense. The man that was sitting across from her is grasping his head and shaking in place. At this point everyone in the restaurant is looking at them including Kyle and I.

“What the hell is going on over there?” Kyle looks over my shoulder to see.

One of the waitresses walks past us towards the couple. She’s weary of getting to close but still pushes her luck by reaching out to touch his shoulder. She asks as gently as possible if he’s alright and if he needs any assistance. I watched everything in slow motion. The second she touched his shoulder he shot out of his seat and grabbed the innocent waitress by the neck. He grew in size and now stood to be 7 foot compared to his initial size of 6 foot even. 

The waitress hung in his hand kicking her legs and trying to escape his grip. Other customers started getting out of their seats to either run away or try to stop him but the first man to try and pull him off of her got thrown back against the wall. People began to panic and run out the doors. I looked over to Kyle to see him wide eyed and already out of his seat.

“Dude we gotta go!” He shouted over the crowd. He tried grabbing my arm but got knocked over by a mom caring her daughter. 

“Kyle!” I stood over him and helped him up. The crowd was already thinned out and almost completely gone. I looked back to see what had happened and noticed the man was no longer a man. He was completely covered in a black thick liquid that slowly ran down his body. His eyes were large glowing orbs and his hands were now claws. He was an actual monster.

“Let her go!” I shouted out of habit. The monster took no time to direct its attention to me. When I saw its eyes focus on me I took a step back. The waitress in his hand has already passed out and stopped resisting. 

“Dude, shut the fuck up!” Kyle grabbed my arm and jerked me back. 

The monster threw the girl in his hand away and began knocking people and tables out of its way. I took the hint and began to drag Kyle behind me. There wasn’t much room to run away other than out the door. The crowd was building more and more but when they saw the monster coming this way they begun to panic even more and push people out the door. Kyle and I stood at the back of the crowd.

“Nice fucking going, you just had to egg it on huh Kenny?” Kyle growled at me. I looked over to him and glared. 

Looking over to the doors I noticed that people were now standing in the entryway with the front door and door into the building. Everyone including the staff were already out and calling the police in the parking lot. 

“Come on let’s go!” I shouted and pulled Kyle in front of me to the doors. Just as he was about to press on the doors the monsters hand slammed in front of us and began to ooze it’s black liquid all over the door. Kyle backed up away from it. It was now just us two and the monster.

I curse and look at the liquid on the door. It’s begun to solidify and now looks like obsidian. Whatever this thing is doesn’t want anyone but us. But why, we’re nothing special anymore at least. As kid’s this would probably be just another Thursday morning but this kind of stuff hasn’t happened since high school. 

“God dammit we’re gonna die.” Kyle mumbles to himself. I jump back in front of him and start backing up against the wall.

“Calm down Kyle, we’ll be fine the cops will-” Before I can finish the monster back hands me and knocks me a father distance than I expected. When I finish rolling on the ground I noticed I’ve pushed down all the way to the back of the L shaped walkway. I try my best to regain my surroundings but everything hurts from that hit and I feel like my whole body is bruised.

“Kenny!” Kyle shouts. I look up and see the monster rushing me. I feel like I can’t get up like I’m being held down. This thing is going to tear me apart. 

Suddenly without even trying I get to my knees and roll underneath the creature just as it tries to pounce on me. It all felt natural but at the same time unnatural like I didn’t do it. The creature bust through the wall behind me and cries out in pain slightly. I can hear the sirens ringing which means the cops are almost here.

“Kenny,” I turn back and see Kyle leaned down against me. “Dude what the fuck was that? Are you ok? How did you dodge that thing?” 

I take in a deep breath and take in everything that just happened. I’m okay, Kyle’s ok, and that thing is unconscious sitting in rubble. I look back to the redhead and see his worried face. “I-I’m alright but what the fuck?” 

He looks up at where the monster is lying and raises an eyebrow. “So what, now we have monsters attack South Park? The rumor’s must have been true than…at the theater.” 

I nod and slowly start to stand. I’m still a bit sore from being thrown like a rag doll but I think I’ll be fine. Kyle gets underneath me and helps me to my feet. “Thanks Kyle,” 

“Come on the cops are here, let’s get you checked at to make sure you’re not infected or something.” He puts my arms over his shoulder and starts helping me out the whole in the wall. Carefully we step over the creature. God it’s weak but it did put a huge fucking hole in the wall. 

When the cops arrive they begin to assist people and make sure everyone’s alright. The ambulance pulls up and takes the two that were hurt by the creature and I. After a quick check up the on sight help aware me that I’m fine and just in slight shock. Kyle calls Stan and tells him the situation. I tell the cops as much as I can but I don’t feel like much help. Once done I sit in the back of the ambulance and wait until it is okay for me to leave.

While I sit there I notice a man in a black suit staring at me from a distance. He’s leaned against a wall and looking me up and down almost like he’s researching every move I make. When we make eye contact I feel a shiver down my back. He pushes himself off the wall and walks over to me. I look around to see if anyone has noticed him but no one has.

As he approaches me he sets a letter on my lap and walks away. Not a word was said. I push the blanket on my shoulders off and look over the letter. Nothing is written on the outside. I glance up at Kyle to see if he’s still on the phone. I can tell by his face that he’s no longer talking to Stan but he’s talking to his mom. 

I open the letter and it reads. ‘This is an accident that could have been avoided. You are to report to the old milk farm at the edge of town tonight. Be alone and do not tell anyone or there will be consequences.’

It has no indication of who it’s from but the man who gave it to me is gone. Kyle walks over to me and I hide the letter in my back pocket. 

“The cops said it’s good for us to go. If you want let’s head to your place. We can get some drinks and play some video games?” He offered with a kind smile. 

“Um nah I think I want to be alone tonight, if you don’t mind.” I ask and stand up. Kyle tries to convince me that I need to be with someone but I instead convince him I’ll be fine. He finally gives up and calls Stan to give him a ride. I get in my car after waving him bye and repeat the note in my head. Why can't South Park be a normal fucking town?


End file.
